Dance with the Dragon
by HeartJacker13
Summary: Lynn wasn't exactly sane. Not because she's a dragon summoner, but because she had an interesting deal to make with a certain dragon of Death Mountain. [Volga/Volvagia x OC] Rated M for lots of smut!


So, I'm pretty upset that there isn't more Volga stuff. The guy is HOT. But whatever. That just means I have to write things! :) It's a bit of a read, but I hope you enjoy it.

I don't believe in "your name", "YN", "_" shit. I make up some random name and go with it. Deal.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Just dumb plots.

...

"This is the day," Lynn said to herself, shifting her bag she carried as she traveled along Death Mountain's deadly trail. "I'll do it today."

Lynn had suffered from temporary depression lately. She studied so hard to become a dragon summoner, but for some reason, a certain dragon did not want to appear. She knew he still lived, after the Hero of Time beat his ass to save the world. Volvagia is a tough dragon, not to be disposed of so easily. Still, he learned his lesson, and he's left the Goron race alone for good.

Though, Lynn had no actual proof that he lived... she could only assume. During the peak of summer, volcanic dragons go into heat, she once read. People could feel the tremors of his thrashing about in frustration from miles away. "It must be lonely for him. Dragons are very rare now," she mumbled to herself. She had a deal for the deadly dragon. IF he appeared, that is...

Once she was on top of the mountain, she rested for a bit, dropping her bag. The heat was nearly unbearable. She could only brace herself for what it was like inside. Lynn was sweaty, but she forced herself to continue. After her rest, she entered the mountain. It felt nearly twenty degrees hotter. "For the love of Din," she gasped. Lynn dressed appropriately for the heat, but it was like it didn't even matter. She should have gone to get a specially made outfit, but she had no money.

Lynn prepared the summoning. She could hear him thrashing about, and it made the ceiling crumble a bit. She raised her arms and starting chanting in an ancient dragon language. Louder and louder, Lynn had a feeling it would work this time!

But as her chanting went on, nothing happened. The mountain still blazed, and she was growing tired. After a while, Lynn stopped speaking. She dropped her arms in frustration. "Oh, come the fuck on!" she yelled out. As in response, the mountain shook, and the lava started to move ferociously. Lynn couldn't keep her balance, and fell down. Her bag started vibrating near the edge, and Lynn scrambled to catch it at the last second. She watched over the ledge as a corner of the floor area started to break open. "Oh man, I think I finally did it!" she yelled, smiling.

A rush of lava spewed out from the corner. She could vaguely see the outline of a great dragon crawling out. It roared and shot fire from his mouth. Volvagia finally appeared, but he didn't seem very happy. Lynn stopped smiling. As he exited the corner, he flew up to meet the woman disturbing him. The heat was burning her skin, and it became harder for Lynn to breathe.

"What do you want, human?" Volvagia bellowed, getting angrier by the second.

"I, um..." she stuttered.

"Speak now, before I destroy you," he threatened.

"I summoned you, in hopes to help you find a mate," she offered, frightened a bit. It was her first encounter with an actual dragon. (Aeralfos don't count, she decided.)

She could tell he was considering her offer. Lynn could tell he hasn't been taking the loneliness well. She could see his dragon prick was erect. As she stared, Volvagia noticed the bag she was clutching. A bit angered by the contents he sensed, he growled, "Why do you bring such annoying artifacts to me?"

Lynn flinched. She thought maybe he would be happy to be reunited with his own armor. It allowed him to be in a human form, but enable him to have dragon limbs whenever he pleased. "I thought... maybe it would be easier for us to discuss the situation," Lynn explained.

There was a strange guttural sound coming from the dragon, almost like he was laughing. "As a dragon summoner, aren't you supposed to enjoy everything about me?" he asked in an egotistical tone.

"I do, I promise!" she said quickly. "It's just that I think I may die right in front of you if we continue any longer,"

Volvagia "laughed" again. "That would be somewhat amusing. However, you DO seem confident in your offer." He snorted, summoning the artifacts to him. It was as if they had missed their master, clinging to him for dear life. Piece by piece, the armor stuck to him, making him shrink, and making his lava scales disappear. The last thing to disappear were his wings, and he landed with a tough thud. In all his glory, Volvagia stood before Lynn, and she nearly came right then and there.

"Wow..." she breathed out, still laying on the ground. She quickly stood up, only to bow to the very dragon she worshiped. When she stood straight again, Volvagia grabbed her by the arm, and picked her up bridal style. His wings appeared, and he flew straight down the mountain, making Lynn unbearably hot again. It was momentary, however, as the dragon flew into the hole he created. Below the lava was surprisingly cool. She wondered if Volvagia liked it better than in the lava.

The journey was short, and Volvagia landed with grace before letting Lynn down. It was a dark room lit by torches. Lynn realized that they were now in the temple in the mountain.

Volvagia turned to Lynn. "So, you can help me find a mate, eh?"

She fidgeted a little, not looking him in the eyes. "Okay, bear with me..."

The dragon's eyes narrow. "What." It wasn't a question, more like a demand for her to speak.

Lynn took a deep breath. "Alright. I know you know dragons are... a thing of the past. I thought that maybe I could at least ease the pressure."

Volvagia roared, breathing fire at the same time, and making Lynn cower. "How DARE you trick me!" He grabbed her by the throat and picked her up off the ground. He brought Lynn up to meet his eyes, hers bulging because of his grip on her wind pipe. Tears were produced by her, making Volvagia pity her. She IS right, unfortunately, at least about the lack of his kin. But is she enough to sate his sexual appetite? A dragon in heat can be difficult, especially for males. And she's just a silly human. Even when Volvagia is in human form, his size might be too much for a normal woman.

But then again, she was relentless in calling him. Truth be told, he was intrigued when she first tried to summon him. She had actually managed to pronounce the dragon's language correctly. And she is the first to not ask for silly human power wars. (Again, he learned his lesson last time when the King of Darkness asked for his help.) After all, she came to him to help him. She didn't even ask for anything in return.

Volvagia loosened his grip. "Perhaps..." He smirked. "Perhaps you can help me." Volvagia let her down, and he saw her shudder. She did look beautiful for a human. He could only imagine what it would be like if she were a dragon. While mating as a human wouldn't fully get rid of his lust, it would help a great deal anyway. "If you can take me rough and survive, I promise I will keep you here with me so you can live out your useful human years," he proposed.

Lynn looked confused. "How did you know I wanted to stay?"

Volvagia chuckled. "What else could you want? You seem devoted enough to pledge loyalty to me. I know your human ways." He caressed her cheek, lightly dragging a claw across her skin. She shuddered again. "Disrobe," he commanded. He started taking off parts of his armor.

Lynn did as she was told. She was somewhat shy of her body, but she had to remember that he was a dragon, not a human. He won't be looking for flaws.

Volvagia was naked, save for cuffs with jewels around his wrists. Lynn studied the artifacts for a long time. The cuffs were the ones responsible for the human-like body. As Lynn looked on, she saw that he was still aroused, and very big. Volvagia started towards her. He grabbed her and made her turn around.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, spinning back around. "Shouldn't we make sure we're ready?"

Volvagia snorted. "Don't back out now. I'll have you whether you want it or not."

That was not the idea she was trying to convey. Before she could explain, he forced her to the ground and got on top of her. The dragon smelled of smoke, a smell Lynn was fond of. Volvagia was so much bigger than her. He was probably three times the weight, and a good foot and a half taller. She felt him positioning himself at her entrance, and plunged in without warning. Lynn cried out, clutching Volvagia's arms. He gave her no time to adjust. Rough with his thrusts, every pump was worse than the last. Since she wasn't wet at the time, every movement hurt like hell. She whimpered with every inch of him pulling put and thrusting in. She squirmed to make the pain fade a bit, but it was useless. Volvagia was annoyed with her movements, so he held her shoulder, and thrust harder than before. Lynn started softly sobbing, and ultimately gave up fighting back.

Volvagia's pace slowed. Without warning, he pulled out, and stood over Lynn. She curled up in a fetal position, her eyes wide. Tears kept coming out, but she was making an effort to not make any noises. Volvagia shook his head with pity, then turned to walk away. He motioned to his armor, and they once again rose up to attach themselves onto his body. He left the room, and locked the door so Lynn couldn't escape.

Lynn was barely registering what was going on around her when Volvagia exited her body. She just sat there, silently dealing with the pain that still lingered. She figured that she was bleeding. There was no way he didn't injure something inside her. After a long while, the door unlocked and opened. A Dinolfos came in, carrying a metal tub full of things. The giant lizard set the tub down, then left her in the dungeon. Lynn did not get up. She was exhausted now, and found it hard to keep her eyes open. The defeated woman drifted to sleep.

...

Lynn jolted up. She had a nightmare, but as she woke more, she found it difficult to remember. The woman looked around, and saw the tub still lying there. Lynn got up to investigate. Inside were quite a few canisters of water, dried meat, animal skin blankets, and a bottle of red potion. Remembering that she had been bleeding earlier, Lynn turned over the tub, took one canister of water, and emptied it into the tub. She then got in and sat down. The water was cold. She sighed, and started washing the crusted blood off. Once that was said and done, she found her clothes and got dressed.

For a while, she sat with the animal skin blankets wrapped around her. There was nothing in the room except the tub and the contents it came with and the torches on the wall. They continued to burn, and Lynn guessed it stays lit due to magic.

She nearly dozed off again, but she heard the door unlocking. Volvagia opened the door, still looking very intense. He stood at the doorway, observing Lynn. She was uncomfortable under his gaze. The dragon looked at the tub, and noticed the potion wasn't gone.

"Do you not wish to be healed?" he asked. He figured she would drink it immediately. Lynn was quiet. She was still a bit traumatized, he assumed. "I suppose I should... apologize. I know humans are very... different with their mating rituals." He paused to see if she would respond. She didn't. Seeing no other reason to be there, Volvagia turned to leave.

"Wait," Lynn said, her voice a bit hoarse. The dragon stopped and turned around. He seemed very impatient. "I promise I'll adjust. You don't have to apologize. I have never coupled with a man, so it's-"

"Excuse me?" Volvagia said, cutting Lynn off. "Are you alright in the head?"

She blinked, confused. "Did I say something wrong?"

The dragon stepped forward, stopping right in front of Lynn. Out of survival instinct, she scrambled to a corner. Volvagia stopped to watch her. "Did you just say you've never been taken?"

Lynn nodded slowly. "Is that bad?" she whispered, shaking.

"Do you understand how insane that is? I don't know much about how human bodies work, but isn't it already supposed to be tough the first time around?" Volvagia asked the woman. "To be taken by a dragon on your first time... Why? Didn't you want to prepare?"

She looked down. "I wanted to give myself to you. I thought... maybe if I was pure, you would let me be with you," Lynn confessed.

It was silent for a moment. Then, very softly, Volvagia started laughing. "Human, dragons only mate during the mating season. There is no affection, no emotion. We mate, and we never see each other again."

Tears started to form in Lynn's eyes. "But dragons DO have emotions. Maybe not towards other dragons when they mate, but they do form bonds-"

"Don't try to understand me, human. You have made a mistake," Volvagia told her harshly. "I only do what I can to survive. I do not need such affections."

"Please," Lynn pleaded, "give me a chance. I can do anything for you. Please..." She started crying. Lynn stood up, dropping the animal skin blankets. She approached the dragon. He stepped back out of hesitation, but she closed the gap. With a shaky voice, she asked, "Didn't you feel anything from our time together?"

Volvagia snarled. "I felt curiosity. Nothing more."

She looked him in his dark eyes. Lynn could tell he's holding back something. He seems too defensive. Despite her mood, she was starting to get wet. She wouldn't mind if he would take her again, maybe more gently this time.

Volvagia sensed something changed just now. The woman was looking at him differently. There was a strange odor in the air. He sniffed a couple of times. It seemed familiar, but different. It almost smelled like... "Woman, are you aroused?"

Lynn stepped back out of embarrassment, but the dragon grabbed her waist. He bent over and sniffed her lower half. Volvagia was correct. The scent was starting to make his prick hard. Lynn blushed, but she was only getting wetter. Though she had never been with anyone, she had always been horny. She had been through her teen years. Lynn had multiple chances to be with men, but she was determined to give herself to the dragon she worshiped. And now, her new goal was to make him fall for her as she did with him.

Lynn started to undress in front of him. She was a little more confident this time. She hoped he didn't destroy her vagina. She wanted to feel the pleasure everyone talked about. Could Volvagia feel the pleasure, too? The said dragon also started taking off his armor, his penis standing fully erect. This gave Lynn an idea. She reached for his manhood.

Volvagia stepped back. "What are you doing?"

Lynn looked at him, admiring his handsome face. Who knew a dragon would look so good? "I want to please you, but like humans do to each other." She had never sucked dick before, but she heard a great deal on how. She also knew guys go crazy for it.

Volvagia wasn't used to bring touched there. When the woman took him in her hands, he hissed at his sensitiveness. Dragons don't touch each others genitals, so this was an entirely new experience. Lynn ran her hands along his length. She wouldn't be able to take much of him, but she heard that stroking them helps. She started at his base, then stuck her tongue all the way out. Her tongue met his prick, making it twitch.

She made her tongue flat on his member, than ran it up towards his tip. It wasn't fast, but it wasn't slow. Volvagia groaned, and his stiffness twitched again. He was tense at first, probably because he was uncertain, but he seemed to relax now, and was awaiting the next trick.

Lynn came up to the head and took it in her mouth, making the dragon groan louder. She put a little more of him in her mouth, before sliding it out slowly. She repeated these actions, getting to a steady pace. Volvagia seemed to get harder, and was now breathing heavily, watching her with half lidded eyes.

Whatever Lynn couldn't fit in her mouth her hands were massaging, going up and down, following the rhythm of her mouth. Volvagia must have been feeling great, for he was trembling a bit. Lynn sucked him off for a couple of minutes, before the dragon couldn't take it anymore. He moaned loudly and came in her mouth. She let him go out of surprise, catching half of it in her mouth, and the rest on her chest.

Volvagia leaned back against the wall, panting. Lynn tried to get the semen off of her chest the best she could. No one said a word for a while. After he caught his breath, Volvagia put his armor on.

"No, wait!" Lynn said quickly.

Volvagia stopped and looked at her. "... Is there more?" He asked, still exhausted.

"I thought maybe we could..." she trailed off. "Well, did you like it? I know dragons don't really do foreplay."

Volvagia looked at her. "Normally, we don't feel anything when we mate," he explained.

"Did you feel anything when you took me?"

The dragon nodded. "Aye. It was almost too much to concentrate. Why is that?"

Lynn considered his question. Volvagia seemed very curious. Maybe this would help him more than she thought. "I believe we're just more sensitive. I'm not really sure why." She looked at him. He was still nude, and his member was still deflating.

The dragon thought for a moment, looking at Lynn with an intense stare. She would have to get used to that. Lynn wasn't sure he was capable of any other expression.

"Do you feel it, too?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Usually," she replied plainly.

"What does that mean?"

Lynn sighed. "I don't want to make you feel bad, but-"

"I won't."

"BUT if you're too rough, it hurts. I guess part of that is my fault. I should have expected that the first time wouldn't be easy, she said.

Volvagia chuckled a little. "Maybe you will get used to it. I'm not even sure I can be less harmful."

Lynn nodded, then sighed again. She was still a little turned on. She would probably have to wait a little bit. It was unknown to her how easily it would be to arouse the dragon. However, since it's mating season for him, it may not take long. Volvagia continued to his armor, and put it on. Lynn followed suit with her clothing. Once she was less revealing, she walked over to the tub and canisters, and chose the potion. She started sipping it. Volvagia started to leave, but he stopped at the door, and turned to the woman. Lynn looked at him hopefully.

"I will be back later. Maybe in an hour or two," he paused for a brief second, as if pondering the next set of words. "Would you... need anything?"

Lynn considered his question very carefully. "Do you mind if maybe... I could roam around a bit? I promise I won't leave the mountain."

Volvagia laughed. "Human, you cannot leave the mountain even if you wished it. The path is dangerous," he told her. "But very well, you may roam as you please. I'll send for a map for you. It matters not if you come back to this room. I will find you," he said, raising his hand to her face. Like before, he caressed Lynn's face, lightly dragging his claw across her cheek. She blushed. "I will find you, and I will have you again." Volvagia walked off, leaving Lynn to interpret those words. Were they a threat? Or was it his heat talking?

Lynn shook her head. She sipped the potion again, feeling better immediately.

Lynn explored for a while, before being encountered by another Dinolfos. It hopped up to her, squeaking with each hop. The giant lizard handed a piece of rolled parchment to Lynn. She opened it up, then noticed the lizard still standing there. Lynn studied the parchment, discovering it was a map. The Dinolfos squeaked at her. She looked at it quizzically, then noticed it watching the map. She showed the map to the lizard. After a second, the Dinolfos pointed at a room on the map.

"Oh!" Lynn realized that it was showing where they currently were. She smiled at the lizard. She thanked him in the dragon language she used to summon Volvagia. The Dinolfos didn't seem to understand. With one last squeak, it turned to hop away.

Lynn heard a loud, familiar guttural noise. She looked around, and found nothing.

"Dinolfos aren't going to understand a language that old," Volvagia bellowed from above.

Lynn looked up to see the dragon in his original form, lava dripping off of him like water. She couldn't help but admire his power and grace. He jumped from his perch, flying down too meet Lynn. At the last second, he transformed to human, landing with a loud thud.

"I know you think it's annoying, I think your armor is very fitting," Lynn told Volvagia. She knew dragons don't care for flattery, but she felt her statement was true.

Volvagia studied her. "Fitting?" he questioned. He started to grin. "Human, do I attract you?"

Well, maybe they did like flattery. Lynn nodded. "Very much so," she said, looking away sheepishly.

Volvagia took a step towards her, making Lynn back into a wall. He was still grinning. "Do I arouse you, human?"

Volvagia's smokey scent filled Lynn's nose. Butterflies filled her stomach. Lynn was nervous about her second time with him. But he does arouse her. Maybe it would be better this time.

The dragon didn't need her vocal answer, for Lynn shuddered when he was this close to her. He could also smell her arousal. He growled softly, taking off his armor once more. Though he did not give an order, Lynn quietly obeyed.

"Do you think maybe... you could be careful this time?" Lynn begged.

Volvagia huffed. "I'm not sure if I can, human. I mate how I mate, the way dragons are supposed to," he explained.

"I know," Lynn sighed. "I just wanted to feel good, too."

The dragon laughed. "As a dragon summoner, you are to serve me." Lynn looked away, but Volvagia brought a claw under her chin and lifted it so she could look him in the eyes. "But perhaps I can try. I feel like I should repay you for earlier," he said, smiling evilly.

Lynn nodded, then got on the floor and lied on her back. But Volvagia wanted to do something else, so he lifted Lynn's body with one hand and flipped her over, then stood her on her hands and knees. Her scent was almost too much for him; he was eager to penetrate her this time. Yet, Volvagia believes in repaying others back, so he would give an honest effort to not hurt the poor woman.

The head of his dick touched Lynn's heat, and he immediately felt her slick slit. He growled as he slowly entered, and he felt Lynn's insides clench around the foreign object. Volvagia grabbed Lynn's hips, breaking the skin with his claws. Going slow almost felt too good. It was his animal instinct that made his body pound his mate, because that's just how animals did it. For some reason, humans have strange reservations about how to mate and when to mate.

Still, it was intense for the dragon. He had never felt pleasure like this before. When Volvagia mated with dragons, it only felt good when he ejaculated. But this... this was something else.

Volvagia buried his prick deep within Lynn. He was at the base, and he was impressed she could take the length of him. Volvagia slid back out just as slowly, but he was becoming impatient. He slid out half way, before burying himself in Lynn's warmth again. She was unusually quiet this time. Lynn whimpered, and even cried last time. Volvagia pumped a few more times before hearing Lynn moan softly. He picked up the pace, careful not to thrust too hard. Lynn started moaning louder, and started trembling. Volvagia felt her get significantly wetter and warmer. He sped up a little more, and Lynn cried out. Volvagia thought he had hurt her, but he was distracted, because her vagina got tighter, and started spasming.

When the spasms stopped, Lynn was breathing heavily. Volvagia continued his pace, making Lynn moan again. He thrust a little harder, his claws digging into Lynn's hips again. He felt himself get harder as Lynn's sex spasmed again and again, making the room echo with her cries. Her arms collapsed, making her ass stick in the air, ultimately letting Volvagia slide in and out more easily. He thrust a few more times before finishing inside her, growling as he came.

Volvagia stayed inside Lynn, gathering his energy as his prick went flaccid. Lynn was breathing hard, still wrapping her mind around her orgasms. The dragon finally slid out of her, then stood up. Lynn tried to follow his example, but her legs failed her. The trembled when she put weight on them, so she gave up and sat with her back against the wall.

When Lynn caught her breath, she said, "That was awesome..."

Volvagia grunted. "I will admit that I liked that better than the first."

"What shall I call you? Master? Volvagia?" Lynn asked. She didn't want to anger him by being disrespectful.

"You may call me Volga," he replied. He decided to go to the opposite side of the room and be in his original dragon body. The room got quite a bit hotter, but Lynn didn't mind much at the moment.

"May I ask, why Volga?" she asked.

The dragon snorted. "Back before there was a village at the foot of this mountain, I had worshipers. They called themselves dragon priests. I'm assuming since I interacted with them directly, they felt themselves higher than others. When they chanted for me, they referred to me as Volga, instead of my true name. Perhaps it was lost in translation. I'm surprised you knew of my name. Most summoners are looking for any dragon," Volga told her. "I have grown accustom to my shortened name. They made this armor for me." He nodded his head towards the discarded artifacts.

"Why is it that you dislike them?" Lynn inquired.

Volga yawned. "I believe these artifacts have their usefulness, especially now," he said, looking at her slyly. Lynn blushed, and looked away. "Anyway, the priests were obsessed, so they wanted to make me human in an attempt to take my life. Unfortunate for them, my powers are not limited when I wear the armor. I destroyed all of them in one blow."

Lynn felt a tad bit guilty. Maybe Volga was so defensive because he thought she was attempting his life. "I wasn't-"

"I know, human," Volga said, cutting her off. "Those humans were always killing each other. It was only a matter of time. You do not seem like you kill others."

"My name is Lynn," she told him, attempting to be friendly.

Volga snorted. "Prove to me you are worthy enough for me to call you that, human."

'Of course,' she annoyingly thought. Dragons only respect each others' power. She isn't physically powerful, so she would find some other way.

"I am waiting."

Lynn stood up. Perhaps if she could prove that the heat he produces doesn't bother her... it's a stretch. She approached the dragon. He lifted his head up, easily towering over her as he was lying down. The heat was almost too much, but Lynn was determined. The flamed on Volga's head flowed with ease, nearly burning her skin by getting too close. He was playing with her. Lynn looked him straight in the eyes and held out her hand to place it on his magma snout. It burned immediately, but her face showed no pain.

She heard his guttural laugh once more. "You are different from most humans. Danger does not tell you to flee, and you willingly live around lava," he said, obviously amused. "Fine then. You are worthy of my respect."

She withdrew her hand and inspected it. There were blood and blisters. Still, she was happy.

Volga lay his head down again. "Maybe you aren't so bad after all. Are you not even a little afraid?"

Lynn walked over to her discarded clothes and put them on. She ripped a piece of her shirt off and wrapped it around her hand. "I was at first. I had never seen a dragon before. But I knew it had to be you," she told the dragon. "I'm already getting used to the heat down here.

"I can only assume your affections for me halt your fear. Is that correct?" Volga questioned.

Lynn nodded. To most people, she is insane. Even the dragon thinks her mad. But at the same time, the dragon admits he's impressed with her. She sat against the wall, and followed Volga into slumber.

**[To be continued]**

Everyone, please! If you liked my story, please comment some constructive criticism. :) Also, please let me know of any grammatical errors. I triple check my work, but some things aren't seen right away.


End file.
